wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rainfall (Animal)
Yey, codinggg! Thanks to Cloud for pointers on it!! Appearance Rainfall is a taller dragonet, and very lean. She is a bit muscular, but not to much. Her body build is very elegant, and she walks sort of sashay-like. She doesn't mean to, it's her natural way of walking. Rainfall's voice is quiet and soft, and she finds it hard to raise it. It is very pretty, too. She looks mostly like a RainWing, mostly because her body is lean and flexible. Almost no NightWing traits are visible in her appearance, except her pitch black mainscales and her starry wings and ruff. The stars seem almost blurry, but shining at the same time. Also in the background, are squiggles of all shades of blue. Everything else besides her nosehorn and spikes is a calm blue. Her spikes are a navy color. Rainfall's eyes are an electric blue, and as you look into them, you can see a quiet fire of rage and hatred in them. Personality Quiet is a good way to describe Rainfall. If the teacher gives a pop quiz, she will not complain. If somebody tells them something, she'll smile softly, and nod. She doesn't like talking to anyone besides herself and Firefly. Heck, she can't even talk to her own father, the one dragon she loves unconditionally. As most girls, she can't talk to her crush, or even acknowledge him of some sort. She always feels like she's being followed by guilt. She feels terrible that she can't talk to her father, and her father thinks she hates him. She doesn't, at all, but Rainfall can't muster up the words. Rainfall has many sleepless nights, awake, crying in bed. She doesn't really know why. Her crying isn't bawling, but not sniffling either. She often attends the school counslor, but finds not help in it. When she does go, she goes alone. She doesn't like sharing her problems with others except for Firefly. Very emotional, and you can obviously tell what she's feeling. A terrible liar, cannot ''lie. When she tries to, her face says this: "I'm lying, so don't believe what I'm saying!" Rainfall has a passion for scrolls and writing. She enjoys to read, but likes to write her own stories. Absolutely ''hates ''comic scrolls, becuse she's such an awful drawer. Say she's drawing a parrot. It turns out looking like a crippled capybara with a tail. As I stated before, Rainfall is real quiet. But if you look into her eyes, you'll see flames of pain and hatred. She doesn't tell anyone, except Firefly, why. History Rainfall was born to Parrot and Mooncrasher. Parrot, a RainWing who was taken into the Old NightWing Kingdom, escaped before Glory came, by the help of Mooncrasher. Mooncrasher, a dragoness with a passion for acting, was stuck as a guard of the imprisoned RainWings. Crasher hated it, absolutely hated it. "Psssssttt!" whispered Parrot as he was waiting to be venom tested. Mooncrasher whipped around, lumbering over him. "Shut up!" "You look pretty miserable. You probably already know what I want to do." Parrot whispered, knowing he was being a smart-alic. "Um, tell me. My...mind reading...isn't working." she lied. "Okay. If you help me get outta here, I'll get you an acting career." Crasher thought about that for a moment. "Uh...YES! But how did you know?" She asked. "I have my ways," Parrot replied. Mooncrasher unbined Parrot, and showed him the way back to the rainforest. "You sure you don't wanna come? You ain't gonna get an acting job there!" He pointed into the tunnel. "Alright!" sighed Moon. 6 months later, the two had a very small wedding with only close friends and Mooncrasher's parents. Parrot kinda forgot about his promise about acting, but Crasher had other things to think about. Her egg was hatching! Out came a blue and black dragonet. "She's beautiful!" said Moon. "I'll call her Rainfall." 4 years later... ''Crash! Boom! Bang! Rainfall didn't know what to make out of this noise in the middle of the night. She got up, to find her mother packing her bags. "Whatcha doin, Mom?" she asked. Startled, Mooncrasher replied, "I'm gonna strike it rich, hon! Your daddy finally came through!" Then, she darted out of the treehouse. What in the Moons? Thought Rainfall, tearing up. Her mom had always been very dramatic and loved acting, but the mother Rainfall knew would never leave her family. Rainfall started to grow a hatred for her mother, whom she loved so dearly. She began to love her dad even more, just for sticking around. Abilities Tribal Fire venom, which is instead of spitting out venom, comes out fire|flexble tail|blending into shadows Acedemic ELA skills| pretty good at math| creative|bright Physical A little bit over normal stength|likes to run/fly Realtionships Firefly: Rainfall feels like she can trust Firefly with everything, and knows Firefly will stick around, Postitive Parrot: She loves Parrot, just for sticking around, and caring for Rainfall, even though she doesn't talk to him. Not really happy about finding Mooncrasher an acting career, but loves him anyway, Postitive Mooncrasher: Rainfall used to love her mother. But, when she ran away to "strike it rich", Rain developed a growing hatred for her. Crasher didn't bother to even say goodbye. Negative Jaguar: the school bully, and teases her for being so emotional. Negaive Scrollreader: Rain's crush. She thinks he's cute, and he has a lot in common with him. The only problem is that Rain can't muster up the courage to talk to him. Trivia * Named because of her blue coloring * likes sleepovers * promised to herself even if her mother came back, would still hate her. * wants to stand up to Jaguar, but too quiet too * Has a pet sloth named Racer. Gallery Feel free to draw her!! rainfalllll.png|Rainfall humanized by me!! 424D8B3A-BCBE-408A-A32F-7115A503A403.jpeg|Aestheic by AFellowMercyMain! Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Athlete)